


Of Suits and Uniforms

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Forced Orgasm, Gabriel in a maid uniform, Gabriel with a mustache, Light BDSM, M/M, Sam learned a bit too much from the devil, Spanking, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sometimes Gabriel has the weirdest ideas...His idea of the day? Wearing a maid uniform with a mustache and dusting everything off without wearing underwear





	Of Suits and Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> just to warn you...this thing is INSANE...i was watching an older tv series "the nanny" and in one episode she walked down the stairs wearing a light blue and white maid uniform and I saw Gabriel in a maid uniform with the fake mustache from Casa Erotica like right away...this is the reason this one shot happened. 
> 
> don't judge me, i'm still asking myself why i did it but i laughed so hard writing it. completely worth it!

 

Lucifer was comfortable and warm. He was lying on top of their big bed. Yes, their big bed. Shortly after Gabriel joined them, the younger archangel declared the bed too small for the three of them and snapped up… something. It was a monster of bed build right into the floor after either Sam or Lucifer managed to kick him out of the old bed. Half of the room was nothing but a big -fluffy as a fucking cloud- bed. It was big, it was comfortable, and Lucifer was lying in it with Sam draped over him like a blanket. The hunter was humming low and deep every time Lucifer dragged his hand through his hair and with Sam resting right in his chest Lucifer could feel every vibration through his vessel. He had no idea how long they stayed like this; it didn’t matter. Lucifer pulled Sam closer against him and made a small happy sound, Sam nuzzled Lucifer’s throat before he settled back into his position on Lucifer’s chest. Their shared moment of comfort and silence ended suddenly when the voice of Dean Winchester roared through the bunker. “SAM! LUCIFER!”

 

Growling, Sam lifted his head and when he opened his eyes Lucifer saw nothing of the cunning mind of Sam Winchester in them. It was the feral beast Sam could hide like a master most of the time, but now it was looking right back at Lucifer. Around the hazel colour of his eyes was a ring of bright gold followed by a ring of dark red. Sam looked from Lucifer to the door when Dean hollered their names again. When Sam looked back to Lucifer and blinked the rings of gold and red were gone and Sam rose from the bed and Lucifer. The devil hoped for Dean’s sake that it was something important or Sam would get nasty. They had been comfortable and warm.

 

Together they left their room and followed Dean's voice to the bibliotheca but right before they reached the room Dean stormed out with his face as red as tomato. "I'm fed up with your little games, Sam. I don't care what you three do behind closed doors or where I don't have to see but this... There can't be enough alcohol in any bar left to help me erase this from my brain. I'm out of here and don't expect me to be back until tomorrow." Dean stormed away, muttering something about brain-bleach and burned for eternity. Sam and Lucifer looked at each other before they shrugged and walked into the library.

 

They just stopped dead in their tracks to stare once they were inside the room. It's not like it was a bad view but it was... Lucifer leaned closer to Sam and heard him whisper a silent "Fuck." Lucifer looked back and a part of him had do agree but for a whole different reason. "So... this is your idea Sam?" But Sam shook his head. "No, I thought it was yours." That could only mean one thing... it was Gabriel's idea. Gabriel was dusting off the book shelves and books as well as the weapons decorating the room, but he didn't do it with his usual snap. No... he was using a long blue fluffy duster and was standing on his toes to reach the upper shelves. Strange enough but they had seen the archangel do stranger things.

 

Nope... Gabriel was dusting the shelves off while wearing a maid uniform. Black, with a white tie resting on his tailbone to hold something up they couldn't see from their angle, but it was the skirt that made Sam and Lucifer stare. For one thing, it was short... short enough to show Gabriel wasn't wearing any underwear under his skirt. Both followed the line of his legs and that was the moment it became ridiculous. Gabriel as wearing pulled up white sport socks, with black sneakers on his feet. Gabriel was still dusting off everything he could reach and didn’t seem to notice Sam and Lucifer. Sam coughed to get Gabriel's attention but Gabriel didn’t respond. "Gabriel, what are you doing?"

 

Gabriel heard his name he turned finally around, and Lucifer started to really worry about his brothers’ sanity. He was wearing an apron with lace all around the damn thing, a high closed collar and a mustache Gabriel had to have stolen out of bad porn movie from the 80’s. For his hair Gabriel used so much of gel it was sleek and dark when he combed it back. He looked like one-part wet dream and one-part bad porn movie. The duster still in-hand, Gabriel blinked at Sam with an innocent expression.

 

“Sir, you mentioned the dust all around your books yesterday and how you want it cleaned up. So I though to take care of it for you, Sir.” Only because Lucifer was still standing close to Sam was he able to hear the hunters’ next words. “Well… double fuck.” Lucifer grinned. Looked like someone has a never-mentioned kink. “Have I done something wrong, Sir?” Lucifer heard Sam taking a deep breath before his hunter could answer Lucifer spoke. “No, Gabriel. You didn’t do anything wrong. Sam is just… very grateful you took the task for yourself. Very thoughtful of you.” Gabriel beamed at Lucifer with open pride. “Thank you, Sir.”

 

Lucifer felt a shiver run down his back and it wasn’t because he was cold, but Sam next to him took another deep breath. Lucifer closed his hand around Sam’s wrist while he was still looking at his brother. “How about you go back to taking care of Sam’s books, Gabriel? Sam and I need to talk for a moment.” Gabriel nodded with a big smile on his face. “Yes, Sir.” Through their skin contact, Lucifer felt more than just the shiver running over Sam’s body as he dragged the hunter back in the hallway. Without waiting, Lucifer pushed Sam against the wall and was right in his face a second later.

 

“What is it Sam, that’s making this so hard for you?” When Lucifer pressed their bodies completely together he could feel just how hard Sam was behind the zipper of his jeans. “That… outfit or because my brother is calling you Sir?” At the last word, Sam’s pupils contracted for a second before the black in his eyes got even bigger. Lucifer chuckled and placed a small kiss on Sam’s lips. “So, it’s the latter. What about the outfit?” asked Lucifer. “The costume is new, but the rest is exactly the look he had in his Casa Erotica video.” Lucifer nipped at Sam’s bottom lip with sharp teeth.

 

“Not what I mean, and you know that.” Sam closed his eyes and nodded. “I want to bend him over the closest surface and fuck him senseless.” Lucifer made an approving sound and cupped Sam through his jeans. “Anything else you want to tell me… about me, Sir?” Sam shivered again but not as strong as when Gabriel called him Sir, interesting. “You in a suit, black, with a shirt as blue as your eyes with a black tie and waistcoat, no jacket. The sleeves rolled up on your arms. I can’t decide if I want to be naked and in chains for you, or if I want to be your pet, but I want you to make me submit to you.”

 

Now Sam’s eye were nothing but black with a thin ring of hazel. “Where would Gabriel be in this?” Lucifer gave Sam’s erection a hard squeeze and Sam gasped low. “He could watch in the first scene but only watch. This would be between you and me. In the second… I wouldn’t mind if he takes part in it. I could be his pet as well.” Lucifer gave Sam another kiss and pulled back after a last squeeze to his cock. “I will keep it in mind, Sam but now, I think you should go back to your maid.” Turning around, Lucifer was about to leave his brother to his game when Sam stopped him with an iron grip on his shoulder.

 

“Wait, Lucifer…” Sam dragged him back in the same room as his brother. “Gabriel, would you mind if Lucifer stays with us?” A strange kind of longing sparked between Sam and Lucifer as Gabriel looked over his shoulder to frown at them. “Of course not, Sir. Why should he leave?” Open confusion on his face. “So… you don’t mind when he… stays with us?” Sam’s voice was unsure, at the same moment Gabriel’s eyes changed back to his true self. “No, Sir. He belongs here as well.”

 

Lucifer felt the tension meld off Sam at these words and he let go of Lucifer as Gabriel went back to his task of cleaning the bookshelves. Sam was still watching as he lowered his large frame into one of the old and comfortable chairs and grabbed one of the books from the table next to him. Lucifer took the other chair next to Sam, and while Sam watched Gabriel like a lion would a piece of meat, Lucifer kept watching Sam. He was shifting in his chair, book in his lap but he never turned a page.

 

Gabriel was shuffling around. Moving books, dusting them off. Lucifer started to read the book next to him, but he was still watching Sam more than his book. Sam was still shifting around, licking his lips but he never tried to reach out to Gabriel or tried to touch him when the archangel was close. The patience Sam displayed while he wanted to fuck Gabriel like he needed to breath, astonished Lucifer. He didn’t know if he could be so patient if it was Sam doing something like this. But for Lucifer… for Lucifer it wasn’t Sam in a maid uniform. It was Sam in his damn priest frock. All black lines and high collar. The irony of it made Lucifer smile in an almost sardonic way… the devil having a kink for his true vessel in a priest outfit. _“Forgive me Father for I want to sin,”_ was Lucifer’s only thought.

 

It was when Gabriel was dusting off the lower shelves that Sam showed a true reaction for the first time. “I think you missed a spot there, Gabriel.” He pointed at one of the lowest boards and Gabriel almost hasted back to clean it properly. He bent down at the waist and offered Sam and Lucifer a clear view of his ass. _“Yep, no underwear,”_ Lucifer thought as he watched his brothers’ naked ass and remembered how good he felt around him. How hot and tight… Lucifer really hoped Sam would invite him into playing with Gabriel as well. A tug on his grace made Lucifer look up at Sam. For maybe one second the hunters’ eyes flashed completely red before they returned to his usual hazel colour, but Lucifer understood and together they watched his brothers’ naked ass dust off the shelves.

 

After another half an hour Gabriel stood with his head lowered next to Sam. “I’m done, Sir. Everything is dusted. Anything else I can assist you with, Sir?” Sam smiled at Gabriel and raised the archangels’ head with one finger under his chin. “You did very well, and I think you earned yourself a reward. You may choose your reward Gabriel.” Gabriel looked up for a moment before he answered. “I would like a kiss from you, Sir.”

 

“That’s it? Just a kiss Gabriel?” And Gabriel nodded. “Very well, Gabriel.” With a soft touch to the archangels’ arm, Sam pulled Gabriel into his lap and kissed him. Lucifer couldn’t see what Sam was exactly doing to his brother, but he knew from experience that when Sam put everything into a kiss he could blow your mind. The way Gabriel started to writhe in Sam’s lap, Lucifer knew it was indeed one of these kisses, but Gabriel broke the kiss with a gasp when Sam palmed the globes of his naked ass.

 

The moment Sam couldn’t reach Gabriel’s mouth anymore he closed his lips around Gabriel’s throat. Lucifer held Sam’s gaze when the hunter looked at him with pure want in his eyes and Lucifer let his eyes drop down to his brothers’ ass and back to Sam. The devil smiled when Sam understood as the hunter moved his long fingers over his exposed hole, but Sam stopped suddenly and pulled back to look at Gabriel’s face. “Naughty little thing… were you expecting something different today?” Gabriel’s whole frame seemed to shrink. “No, Sir… but I know you like me to be ready for you.” Lucifer chuckled darkly at his brothers’ words. “Oh, don’t worry Gabriel…” Sam sunk two of his long fingers into Gabriel’s ass. “I appreciate your eagerness to be prepared for me, Gabriel but not yet. How about you go and prepare us lunch?”

 

 Gabriel nodded, his voice was a breathless “Yes, Sir” before he got up and walked out of the room. “After all this time together and the time I spent in your head… you still manage to amaze me Sam… I would have bent him over multiple times by now.” Lucifer laughed when Sam growled at him while adjusting his erection. “I never thought about something like that… but it’s… freaking hot to have him like this.” Yeah, Lucifer could only agree with Sam.

 

_______

 

Together, hunter and devil walked into the kitchen to see Gabriel buzzing around while trying to prepare lunch. It was the moment Sam and Lucifer took their seats and Gabriel wasn’t paying attention that an empty mug ended up on the floor in pieces. Gabriel stood there frozen on his spot before he looked from the floor to Sam, and Lucifer really was looking forward to what Sam would do. Lucifer leaned back in preparation of a great show. Sam made a disapproving sound and used the same touch as earlier to make Gabriel look at him. “Clumsy little angel. You broke my favorite mug.” Gabriel swallowed audibly and shuffled his feet.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to…” Sam sighed heavily and shoved a few strands of hair out of his face. “I know Gabriel, but you broke it and now I have to punish you.” Only Sam’s fingers on his chin held Gabriel’s head up. “I’m sorry you have to punish me, Sir,” remarked Gabriel. “I know you are sorry, but you will still receive your punishment, but I will tell you what I’m going to do. You will bend over the table, ass out. Before I start to spank you, I’m going to plug you. The short curved and thick one. You will get ten hits on each side, twenty in total. When your ass is hot and red I will sit back and watch Lucifer fuck you; I enjoy watching him fucking you and he enjoys fucking your hot little ass. You are not allowed to cum. Should you be close you tell us, clear?”

 

Lucifer felt anticipation running through his body like a hot wave. They all knew Gabriel could simply fix the mug and be done with it, but everyone stayed in character and should Gabriel want out he would tell them. When Gabriel draped himself over the table and pulled his uniform up until his ass was bare. With a snap Lucifer handed Sam the plug the hunter wanted. Evil little thing. It spread you open and because of the curved design it would dig right into the wearers prostate; and Sam wanted Gabriel to wear it while he spanked him… Maybe Lucifer should fuck something up to get the same treatment.

 

Sam took the offered plug and took his sweet time working it into Gabriel’s ass. Only when the base of the toy was snug with Gabriel’s stretched rim did Sam look at Lucifer. “Can you count for him?” It should be embarrassing how fast Lucifer nodded at the request. The first four hits made Gabriel gasp, the next four started to turn his ass red and he started to whimper. Another four hits later delivered with a hard hand made Gabriel howl as the hits jostled the plug and the last six hits came fast, making Gabriel groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure.

 

Lucifer watched in utter fascination at Gabriel. His brother was breathing low and fast, ass spanked red and face wet with a few tears escaping his eyes. Sam was bent over him, whispering sweet nothings to Gabriel while he massaged the tender red flesh of Gabriel's ass.

 

It was Sam's next words that pulled Lucifer back from the beautiful display. “Ready for the next part of your punishment?" Gabriel raised his head to look at Sam.  "Yes, Sir. I'm ready," answered Gabriel. "How close are you?" asked Sam, his hand still caressing Gabriel’s abused flesh. "Not so close anymore, Sir." Hearing these words Sam looked at Lucifer and stepped back with Lucifer taking his spot immediately. Looking down, Lucifer gripped the base of the toy and pushed it firmly in and only when he heard his brother groan did he pull the plug out. Gabriel's stretched rim winked at him and with one hand on his brothers' shoulder and one hand on his own cock did Lucifer push in.

 

The moment Lucifer bottomed out he placed his other hand on Gabriel's shoulder as well and paused to enjoy the heat engulfing him. Where their skin touched Lucifer felt the warmth radiating from his brother, but around his cock was a furnace-like heat.

 

Paying no attention to Sam's observing eyes, Lucifer enjoyed the moment of fucking his brother with slow thrusts. He was taking his sweet time enjoying every sound Gabriel made for him. Lucifer wasn't chasing his orgasm right now, it was more like the golden goal.

 

When Lucifer changed the angle, everything became even better. He placed his hands next to Gabriel's chest on the table while lying on his brother's back. Short hard thrusts instead of slow and deep ones like earlier made Gabriel pant, but he was trapped between the table and Lucifer's solid chest.

 

Even the devil should know better than letting a Winchester out of his sight. "Enjoying your brother, Lucifer?" Sam was standing behind him with his hands on Lucifer's ass, and he could only nod at the added feeling of Sam in their mix. "The way you are taking him one could think you want to breed him..." Oh, fuck... Sam had learned far too many things from Lucifer and talking in a low seducing voice was one of them. "Taking him so often until his belly is round with your cum and when you're not fucking him you would chain him to the bed with a plug in his ass..."

 

Panting, Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Sam but never stopped to fuck into the tight heat that was his brother. “I think you would like it... would love it. Fucking your own brother fat and round. I bet Gabriel would even wait for you with his ass raised in the air, waiting for your cock. Would you do that for Lucifer, Gabriel?” Gabriel started to writhe and struggle under Lucifer, but he was still not calling everything off. “Yes… yes I would. For him, I would. Fuck…” Gabriel started to swear when more weight was added on him as Sam covered Lucifer with his own chest.

 

“Heard that, Lucifer? Maybe he would manage to milk you dry. Maybe he will achieve what you couldn’t achieve without him.” Hissing at Sam’s words, Lucifer started to put more force into his thrusts and Gabriel started to claw at the table. His hands leaving deep marks in the wood. “I would enjoy you two so much. Going at it like rabbits. I’m thinking about adding a thing or two. Joining you in getting Gabriel round and fat or even better…” Sam lowered his voice to a whisper, his words only for Lucifer. “Or I would make sure you end up dry as a dessert. With my fingers, my tongue, my cock, a toy. Something pressing down hard on your insides.” Lucifer cried out when Sam’s too dry finger breached him without warning only to press down hard on Lucifer’s prostate.

 

Between Sam and his own brother, Lucifer had no problem letting himself go, usually he was more in control. Followed by a dark chuckle from Sam, Lucifer was surprised by the intensity of his own orgasm and Sam was the only reason Lucifer didn’t end up on the floor.

 

What happened next was nothing but a blur as Lucifer found himself in their shared bed with his clothes gone and Gabriel next to him equally naked. When Sam finally walked in, he dumped a few towels on the floor and crawled under the thick blanket with the two dizzy archangels. Sam moved a boneless Gabriel around until the smaller archangel was a living blanket over his chest.

 

“Gabe?” Gabriel mumbled something not understandable when Sam nudged him in the ribs, after another nudge the archangel raised his head to look at Sam. “The uniform can stay; the mustache so has to go… you look like Dirk Dickler with that thing.” At first, Gabriel stared at Sam and then he started to laugh… needless to the say everything was done to Sam’s liking.

 

 


End file.
